


King of the Clouds

by AngelsGuts



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsGuts/pseuds/AngelsGuts
Summary: I wrote this HUGE distracted but this is basically PWP so HUFIHGIDHDFG Enjoy you horny bastards





	King of the Clouds

Nothing. Absolutely nothing felt as good as this did - of that Eric could be sure. There was no greater pleasure than pleasing and being pleased. 

He panted hard against Wilford’s clit, the buzzing from the dual vibrators between his legs causing his body to shake violently. The egg at the shaft of his weeping cock and the thick, knotted dildo vibe deep inside of him would’ve sent him over in  _ seconds _ if it weren’t for the cockring. His hips bucked, hands gripping the sheets with an iron force as he tried to focus on the task in front of him : eating Wilford out like a good boy.

“Alpha,” he whimpered, voice broken from overstimulation.

“Shhh, baby…” He gently ran a hand through his lover’s hair, cupping his chin up and looking down at him with love and patience in his eyes. “You’re doing so well, beloved. Just a little more, then I’ll let you cum~”

Eric nodded, panting heavily as he rested into Wilford’s touch. When his hands left his chin, Eric went back to work, running his tongue over the sensitive nub before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. His hands went to Wilford’s thighs, kneading them to keep him grounded, pushing them apart a little to open him up so his tongue could reach all of the best places.

Wilford’s head fell back when Eric’s tongue slid inside of him, greedily tasting every inch of him. One of his hands rested in Eric’s hair, his other hand stroking himself off, running his thumb over the head of his cock as he melted into the double stimulation.

“ _ Fuck _ , Eri…” Wilford moaned, hips flexing upwards. Eric took this opportunity to press his tongue further inside, which earned him a sharp gasp. “ **_Fuck,_ ** _ Eri… _ ”

Every moan made Eric’s cock twitch with need; the need for release, the need to be touched. He was in no way quiet as he ate Wilford out, moaning, panting, and whining against his hot cunt. He dragged his tongue along the folds, looking up to get a glance at Wilford before continuing. The sight was enough to edge him further, and soon Eric was desperately thrusting his tongue inside, thumb rolling the clit, desperate to make Wilford cum. 

The sudden initiative made Wilford cry out loudly, shoving Eric’s face further between his legs and rolling his hips forward, riding his tongue. It felt so good - both of them completely lost in the pleasure.

Wilford came suddenly, the sticky white fluid coating his stomach. Eric lapped it all up, working Wilford towards overstimulation. He worked quickly, the desperation building up in his own stomach making it hard for him to force himself to slow down. All he wanted was Wilford; it was all he could think of.

When Wilford pulled his head back gently by the hair, fingers weaving through in a kitten hold, Eric stared at him with glazed eyes, hand coming up to wipe his mouth.

“You’re such a good boy, Eric…” Wilford smiled, half-lidded eyes grazing over his lover. Eric purred softly in response, the purr quickly turning into a desperate mewl as the intensity of the egg against his cock was turned up.

“ _ Alpha- _ ” He begged, back arching and body shaking.

“I know, I know, shhh~”

Wilford gently repositioned him, laying him on his back. He pressed gentle kisses along Eric’s body, starting from his stomach and working his way to his neck. Eric’s arms went around Wilford’s neck, pulling him closer as he sucked and nipped marks against his skin. When his hand gently brushed against his cock, Eric gasped, his back arching into his Alpha. Wilford only grinned at this, allowing his hand to tease against his aching erection as he pressed hot kisses to his Omega.

“Oh, Alpha, _ fuck, _ Alpha-” Eric whimpered, squirming under his Alpha, “Please, please Alpha, I-I c- I can’t take it an-any-anymo-ore-  _ Oh _ I need it - I need  _ you _ ,  **_please_ ** _! _ ”

Wilford growled in return, his own cock twitching with the need to just fuck and breed his precious Omega. Slowly, he sat up, running his hands down Eric’s body and down around his ass. He grabbed the knotted vibrator, gently pushing it in and out of his Omega with a sadistic grin.

Each movement made Eric whine and cry out in pleasure, his entire body reacting to even the slightest stimulation. His mouth fell open as he was fucked on the toy, breathing becoming labored.

_ It wasn’t the same. _

_ He wanted  _ **_Daddy’s_ ** _ knot. _

“ _ Daddyyyy- _ ” Eric mewled, looking his Alpha in the eyes.

Wilford’s head cocked to the side, an amused smile on his face. Slowly, he pulled the vibrator out, teasing the still-vibrating head against his now-gaping hole. Eric could only moan, fingers curling into the bedsheets.

“You want Daddy inside of you?~” Wilford asked, now completely removing the vibrator, turning it off, and setting it to the side.

“ _ Yes- _ Please Daddy,  _ please- _ ” 

As Eric begged, Wilford slowly repositioned himself to press the head of his cock to his entrance. Eric whimpered needily, eyes raking over Wilford’s body hungrily.

“Please,” he whimpered once more, eyes slowly trailing up to meet his Alpha’s.

With a smirk, Wilford complied, pressing the head of his cock to Eric’s slick, gaping entrance. 

If he was honest with himself, Wilford needed to fuck Eric more than he cared to show. His cock throbbed with need, and when he finally pressed himself into his lover, the moan he gave revealed just how badly he needed this.

Eric moaned in response, back arching at the feeling of being filled up once more. 

There wasn’t any lead up - Wilford pounded into Eric mercilessly, aiming to hit his prostate with every thrust. It wasn’t long before Eric was screaming in pleasure -  _ begging  _ to finally cum. He’d been denied for so long, the pressure was becoming too much.

Luckily for him, Wilford was feeling generous. He removed the egg first, making Eric whimper softly as he tried to regain himself from the stimulation. Shortly after, the cockring followed, precum flowing steadily from Eric’s cock as he waited for permission.

“Go on and cum for me, baby~ Cum all over yourself~”

And cum he did. He came hard, ribbons of cum coating his stomach. He clenched around Wilford’s cock, pleasure hitting him so hard he felt dizzy.

“Oh Alpha… Alpha, Alpha-!~” He cried, tears slipping down his cheeks from the sheer intensity. 

He continued to moan and swear,  _ Alpha  _ and  _ Daddy _ thrown in for good measure. It was all he could think about as Wilford continued to ram into him, allowing him not a moment’s relaxation.

Eric squirmed under Wilford, body so overstimulated that he couldn’t help but scream and whine at every movement.

“You’re such a good boy, Eri… Look at you…”

Wilford’s fingers trailed up Eric’s stomach, gathering up some of the cum there and holding it out for Eric to take. Though his face flared hotly, Eric obeyed, squeezing his eyes shut and taking his own cum into his mouth to suck it from his Alpha’s fingers.

A low groan left Wilford as he did so, a smirk on his face as he watched his Omega suck his fingers.

“Such a perfect Omega… Taking your Alpha so well.”

Eric whimpered around his fingers, legs spreading further, trying to take as much of his Alpha as he possibly could. This only made Wilford thrust harder, desperate to fill him up and knot him.

He pulled his fingers from his Omega’s mouth, trailing them down his chin before leaning forward and catching his lips in a heated kiss. Eric moaned into it, arms wrapping around his neck, desperate to lose himself in his Alpha.

Wilford tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth, then trailed his mouth down to his scent gland. He kissed it, nipped it, and licked it, tongue running over the mark there. Eric scented in response, whimpering as he felt himself nearing another orgasm.

“Alpha,” he whined, “Alpha, Alpha, fuck, I’m so close… I need you to knot me, to fill me up, to breed me, please please Alpha, please-”

Will groaned, thrusting in particularly roughly at the desperate pleas from his Omega. Eric cried out loudly, cock twitching as pre slid down his shaft. Soon, Will’s thrusting became erratic, and Eric could tell he was getting close.

Slowly, steadily, Wilford’s knot began to swell, causing Eric’s vision to blur. Pleasure pulsed through him, his second orgasm dancing before his eyes.

It wasn’t long before thrusting became more and more difficult, Wilford’s knot pulling them together in a way that allowed for minimal movement. 

With a grunt, Wilford thrusted in more roughly than he had been. “ _ Cum for me, _ ” he growled.

Eric wasted no time in obeying, cumming all over himself again. His back arched into a perfect bow as he clenched hard around Wilford’s cock, causing his knot to flare and cum to fill Eric impossibly full.

The two moaned together, riding out their orgasms, pressed closely together. They lost themselves completely in each other, their heavy breathing synced together.

Each wave of cum from Wilford’s knot made the two moan, arching into each other, desperate for contact. Wilford kissed all over Eric’s neck, chest, and shoulders, worshipping his perfect Omega as they slowly came down together.

Soon enough, they reached coherency. Though Wilford’s knot was still very much flared, he had rearranged them so that they were laying down together, Eric snuggled into his chest.

Gentle praise, love babbles, and soft kisses were exchanged between the two, melting into each other as sleep slowly began to eat at them. Before long, they fell asleep together, happily knotted together.


End file.
